Kentucky
The Commonwealth of Kentucky, or Kentucky was an independent State in the Eastern region of the United States of America. Kentucky was a member town of the Atlantic Reich. Kentucky was bordered by the towns of Tennessee, West Virginia, and the District of Detroit; a''ll members of the ''Laurentian Realm. Kentucky was only bordered by the nation of Laurentia. Kentucky nicked named "the Bluegrass State", was known for its architecture in the capital city of Lexington, ''the North-South highway Interstate 75, and it's relative structural and natural beauty. Kentucky currently has a population of 2 members, including the Governess of the Commonwealth, Alianor. The Commonwealth had a total territorial claim of 276 claim-chunks. The Commonwealth's motto, as viewable on the State's flag was ''"United We Stand, Divided We Fall". The capital and largest city in Kentucky was the city of Lexington in the central Bluegrass region of the State. History of Kentucky The Commonwealth of Kentucky was a short-lived town in the life of the MCPE Fifth Era server. The town was founded on January 5th of the year 2019. It quickly became recognized and know for its relatively fast development in the city of Lexington and the nation's attractive architecture. Kentucky early in its starting joined the Laurentian Realm, following behind it's surrounding US state neighbours. Before the state was officially founded there were rudimentary roads across the Western portion of the state constructed by the State of Tennessee, some of which are still used for travel to the farmlands in Paducah, Kentucky. The Commonwealth continued to fall under the Lauretanian Realm until the Kentucky government felt the Realm no longer participated or represented their interests in the region. Thus, shortly after talks of leaving the nation, the Commonwealth joined as a member town of the Atlantic Reich. Following the departure from the Laurentian Realm Kentucky became surrounded by a nation rivalled to its own. The prompted the KY government and the Governess to pass legislation to construct border fortification on the Northern and Southern borders with Laurentia. Further legislation was then passed to begin constructing military defence vehicles such as the KY-P28 Fighter Jet, and the KY-T928 Tank. These acts took a drastic shift in focus from urban development to investment in the Kentucky Defense Department. The Commonwealth of Kentucky was a member state of the Atlantic Reich at the time the Holy Totoean Empire declared war on the Atlantic Reich. The Totoean-Atlantic War was considered to be world-war by many and was the largest war fought since the Totoean-Korean War. The Commonwealth did not actively participate in the war as the Governess felt Kentucky's aid would not change a losing outcome for the Reich. Following the defeat in the Totoean-Atlantic War, many were in favour of having a server reset. The server vote for the reset was resoundingly in favour of ending the Fifth Era to start anew. Kentucky supported and voted for the reset referendum knowing the Fifth Era had become stagnant and many players wished to quit following the war. The Fith Era officially ended (And also the Commonwealth) on February 9, 2019, with players given creative mode and nukes to end the Fifth Era off with a blast. Government of Kentucky Kentucky was a self-described autonomous and independent Commonwealth and State of the USA. The government had three main branches of government, de-jure. However, most affairs are currently handled by the legislative department of the Commonwealth, with the Office of the Governess. Most governmental affairs were currently non-democratic and are influenced partially by the affiliation with the Atlantic Reich. The Commonwealth did not have an official capital building for government affairs, though the Lexington City Hall & Council building was in construction and there were plans to construct a state capitol in Frankfort. Kentucky Cities & Developments Kentucky only had one major city, the current capital of Lexington. The City of Lexington had several moderately high mid-rises, in development Skyscrapers, and historic townhouses. Kentucky's main route of transportation is the I-75 Highway going North from Cincinnati to South near Knoxville in Tennessee. There were also several roads in the West of the State that are less developed and modernized. The Commonwealth had started the construction on a railroad to transport crops and coal from the Western part of the state in Paducah. The Railroad was only built in the central Bluegrass region. The only other main development outside of Lexington is the farms of Western Kentucky and the roads to them - as well as the constructed walls. WIP More to be added, updated, and edited... Category:Fifth Era Category:Fifth Era Town